Your Decision
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Prime/RB. Post Predacons Rising. Bumblebee heads back to Earth to inform the Rescue Bots about Cybertron's return to glory, and Optimus' sacrifice for the new lives. Contains spoilers.


**I had this idea after watching **_Predacons Rising_**. Basically, the Rescue Bots learn of Cybertron's revival and Optimus' sacrifice, and must now decide on whether or not they will continue as Rescue Bots on Earth, or return to Cybertron. Just something I decided to write because I enjoy** _Rescue_ Bots** a lot, and since they're in the same universe, this would have to be addressed at some point, right?**

**Obviously I don't work for Hasbro. This story contains spoilers, so don't read if you haven't seen the last couple episodes of **_Beast Hunters_** and **_Predacons Rising_**.**

* * *

"You want a space bridge to _where_?"

"Griffin Rock, Maine."

"Why would possibly want to go there?"

Bumblebee didn't falter under Ratchet's intense stare; the old bot had been on edge ever since Optimus went into the Well. Staying calm and cool, Bumblebee continued on.

"There are four Rescue Bots stationed there. Like us, they live amongst the humans in forms as rescue units. They don't know the fate of Cybertron...or Optimus. I feel it's my duty to inform them of both, since I've already worked alongside them before," Bumblebee explained.

Ratchet stared down at the slightly-smaller bot before turning to the bridge control panel. He typed in the coordinates, and activated the bridge. Bumblebee was not surprised by the action; he knew Ratchet would eventually open it for the scout-turned-warrior. With a nod at the medic, Bumblebee transformed into his car mode and drove through the bridge, arriving on the other side in an alley Griffin Rock. Without a hesitation, Bumblebee set off for the fire station that was the home and workplace of the Burns family.

When he pulled into their garage, he found the four Rescue Bots in vehicle mode, getting a wash-down from the humans they worked with. Chief Burns was the first to see the car, and was ready to address the human driver, when Bumblebee transformed into his bot mode, surprising the family and bots (after all, the last time he had visited, he had been generally yellow, and was now sporting more black in his paint job). Cody quickly closed the garage door, providing the family with privacy, and the four Rescue Bots transformed into their bot modes as well, showing their surprise to see Bumblebee (as well as his new look).

"Sir, it is an honor and a surprise," Heatwave greeted, quickly regaining his senses as he approached the warrior. "Are you requiring us for a mission?"

"Nothing like that," Bumblebee responded, holding in a smile at seeing the shock on their faces once more at hearing his voice. "I'm here to provide you-" he looked at the Burns family, "all of you-" he looked back at the bots, "with some information."

"Is it from Optimus?" Heatwave asked, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice to do a mission passed down by the Prime.

Bumblebee's optics dimmed a little in sadness at the mention of his fallen leader. He shook his head.

"Optimus has become one with the All-Spark, I'm afraid," Bumblebee answered, sounding as somber as he felt.

This drew gasps from the non-air-breathing Rescue Bots, although Cody and his family were a bit confused by the wording.

"With the All-Spark? How can that be?" Chase questioned.

"Who did it?" Heatwave questioned, his tone almost bordering anger at the thought of a Decepticon killing his leader. Had it been Megatron?

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Chief Burns interrupted, drawing the Autobots attentions to him. "But what do you mean by Optimus being 'one with the All-Spark'?"

"The AllSpark is pure-energy. It has great power, and can create new life for Cybertronians," Bumblebee responded. "Becoming one with the AllSpark is a euphemism we bots use when we say that a bot has died."

This time, there were gasps from the Burns family, who now understood what had become of the Autobot leader.

"How did it happen?" Blades asked, before quickly adding, "Er, sir?"

"I have already planned to explain everything to you, but perhaps we should go somewhere else so that your human companions will be more comfortable," Bumblebee suggested.

"To the bunker!" Cody declared.

* * *

The Autobots and Burns family were situated in the bunker, with the humans finding places to sit while the bots stood.

"I should start from the beginning," Bumblebee stated. "For some time now, we have been searching for a way to revive Cybertron back to its former glory, before the war had consumed it, and we finally had. We found the Omega Keys that we used to activate the Omega Lock, but Megatron arrived and screwed up everything, so Optimus destroyed it to prevent Megatron from turning Earth into the Cybertron."

"What does the lock do?" Dani spoke up.

"From Optimus' explanation of it, it's a direct line to the AllSpark, which by using the keys to unlock the Omega Lock, we were tapping to the AllSpark's power and using its ability to create life, or in this case, restore Cybertron. But because Megatron planned on using the lock for destruction, Optimus destroyed it, with the intentions of fixing the lock later."

"Did he?" Chase asked.

Bumblebee shook his head.

"No. Megatron got to it first, and had Shockwave, one of his top scientists, made a second one of it on the side of their warship. We Autobots fought to stop him from using it, and I was even killed doing so. However, I had been thrown into the Omega Lock, which restore my life energy, and it even fixed my voice box, which is how I'm able to talk to you all now," Bumblebee answered. "We took over the warship after we won it off of the Decepticons, killing Megatron in the process. We used the activated Omega Lock on the Well of All Sparks, which restored Cyberton to its former glory.

"However, there were still some repairs to be done, and Optimus went off to retrieve the AllSpark from deep space. At that time, Unicron had returned in Megatron's body-"

"Unicron?!" the four Rescue Bots exclaimed.

"Who's he?" Kade questioned.

"The Lord of Chaos," Heatwave practically spat out. "He's powerful, and practically evil in metal plating."

"It's said he has the capability of swallowing whole _universes_," Blades added, his tone revealing how terrified he is.

"He returned to Cybertron in Megatron's body to destroy Primus, who became the core of Cyberton after defeating Unicron eons ago. Without Primus, the planet would be destroyed. At that time, Unicron had formed an army of undead Terrorcons, and he was going to have them contaminate the core, which would destroy the world in the process. We did all we could to stall him and his undead army, until Optimus arrived with the AllSpark," Bumblebee continued. "He tricked Unicron into following him, after Optimus had moved the AllSpark into the Matrix of Leadership, leaving the container empty. The container sensed energy close by, and pulled Unicron out of Megatron, and into it, effectively containing Unicron's anti-Spark."

"So then, Optimus quite literally became one with the AllSpark," Graham guessed. "Right?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"That's right. Optimus had made the decision to contain the AllSpark in the Matrix, and then made the decision to unite with the core to restore life. Without the AllSpark, Cybertron would be unable to create new life, and Optimus did not want that to happen, so he sacrificed himself for the greater good," Bumblebee responded. "I came here from Cybertron to inform all of you about Cybertron's status, as well as Optimus'."

"Thank you sir," Boulder said.

"What do we do now?" Heatwave asked. "Are we to be reassigned?"

"No." Bumblebee shook his head. "After being freed from Unicron's control, Megatron gave up his bid to control Cybertron and lead the Decepticon faction. He gave it up, and ran off to who knows where. Starscream retreated as well, but his location is unknown to us, along with Shockwave's. We're currently searching for the two of them, but I don't think we'll be having trouble from them. In regards to what you will do now, it's up to you. You can stay here on Earth, or come back to Cybertron. The choice is yours."

"You mean...we can return back?" Blades asked.

"Yes. The planet has regenerated itself enough to be like it was before the war, and Optimus' actions have returned the planet's abilities to give new life. There are no inhabitants outside of Team Prime, but we are hoping that refugees will return soon," Bumblebee answered. "The decision to return back to Cyberton is your choice alone; I'm not here to force you into doing anything. Our own medic is choosing to stay on this planet once Ultra Magnus' injuries are healed."

"Do we have to decide right now?" Boulder asked.

"No," the Autobot warrior answered. "Take some time to talk it over with the Burns and respond back to us with your answer." He held out his palm, extending it towards the Rescue Bots. "Here. Add these into your communicators; Ratchet took the liberty of upgrading them so that you four will be able to get in contact with us while we're on Cybertron. Just give us a call when you've come to a decision. Make the decision to stay or go on your own; don't choose one or the other because you think it's expected of you."

The Rescue Bots took the little devices and added them into their communicators, a little bit amazed that they would be able to use it to contact Bumblebee's team several light-years away. Bumblebee smiled at the Rescue Bots and gave them a pat on their shoulders, and gave a nod to the humans.

"Remember, the decision is yours to make, and there are no right or wrong answers, just yours," Bumblebee responded with a grin. "We'll be in touch."

He stepped to one of the walls in the bunker and called on Ratchet to open a bridge, to which he did, surprising the Rescue Bots and Burns family who watched as Bumblebee entered through the portal created, leaving the family of heroes and their companions to themselves. It remained silent since the warrior's leave, almost turning into an awkward silence as they tried to figure out what to say.

"Soo... your home's restored," Dani said for a lack of anything else. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah," Blades responded a bit shakily. "Especially since we thought it was damaged beyond repair."

"What do we do now?" Boulder questioned. "Optimus is gone, Cybertron is restored, and the Decepticons have disbanded, ending the war."

"You can go home now," Graham offered, though he didn't sound too sure. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Heatwave remained silent. Normally in such unsure cases, he would have called upon Optimus for orders, but with the leader dead, he was at a lost on what he and his team were supposed to do next. For once, it was their time to decide what they wanted to do; stay on Earth with the Burns family, or go to Cybertron, their home.

"I have decided I will stay here on Earth," Chase stated suddenly.

"You are?" Chief Burns asked in surprise. "But don't you want to go back to your home?"

"While the thought of returning to Cybertron is great, I have decided to stay on Earth because it has become more of my home than Cybertron had," Chase responded.

"That's true," Blades piped up. "We left Cybertron when the war was going on. I don't even remember what Cybertron was like before the war!"

"And besides, this planet is very exciting and offers more new discoveries every day," Boulder added with delight.

"Well it sounds like you three are staying," Kade commented, earning a nod from all three Rescue Bots.

"What about you Heatwave?" Cody asked the leader of the Rescue Bots.

Heatwave remained silent as he continued to think over his future. The others waited silently and patiently, not wanting to rush him or force a decision onto him. Finally, he regarded his fellow teammates with a serious look in his optics.

"With the Decepticons no longer in the war, there wouldn't be much action found on Cybertron," he stated. "And since Cybertron is mostly repaired, I doubt there will be much use for a Rescue Bot there. We're needed here more."

Cody could not hold back the cry of victory that escaped his mouth. He ran over to Heatwave and wrapped his arms around the bot's leg (or what he could fit around his leg). The rest of the family followed Cody's example and approached their bot companions, all expressing their happiness and relief that the bots would not be leaving them.

"I should inform Bumblebee of our decision," Heatwave suggested, heading for the communication room.

"I hope he won't be disappointed," Blades stated, expressing his worry over his favorite bot's opinion.

"You heard Bumblebee, Blades. The decision was yours to make, and I don't think he's going to hold it against you for choosing Earth over Cybertron," Dani comforted.

"It would be nice to visit home sometime in the future, though," Boulder said.

"It would indeed," Chase agreed, and then turned to address the humans. "Perhaps there will even be a time where we can show you what Cybertron looks like, now that it has been restored."

"We would be honored to see it," Chief Burns stated.

"I'd be really interested to see the buildings Cybertron has," Graham expressed. "I bet humans could learn a lot about architecture from the planet's constructions."

"And I'm sure the skyline must be something to see," Dani added.

"Can we even breathe on this planet?" Kade questioned.

"I don't think they'd have the oxygen Earth would have since, you know, they don't need to breathe," Cody responded to his brother.

"Which is why we would have to wait until we can make compatible suits for all of you to breathe," Chase stated.

Heatwave walked back into the room, not at all nervous or perturbed.

"Bumblebee has wished us the best of luck on our mission as Rescue Bots, and says that we can come to Cybertron whenever we are ready to return," Heatwave informed them.

"So then, Rescue Bots for life?" Cody questioned, looking between the four Rescue Bots.

Heatwave gave a smirk and nod.

"Rescue Bots for life," he parroted.


End file.
